Symphonies
by McSparklelot20
Summary: She was strong. Fierce. She had to be after what happened. Yet behind her wall was a little girl who was tired of pretending, who wanted to be free and tell her secrets. Even in the darkest of times, there is light. AU OOC Vamp/Humans B/E B/OC


A/N: _**I am new to writing twilight fan fiction but I've read the books at least a thousand times…okay maybe not a thousand. This story takes place before, during and end of Twilight with kind of the same situations give or take a few. The sequel to this will enter in to New Moon (I know, how could I have a sequel to something that I've not yet written? But so far, I see it going that far).**_

_***The biggest change I've made is Bella's reason for moving from Phoenix to Forks, her relationship with her mother, situations that took place in her life before moving back to Forks and her personality/behavior. **_

_**Summary: She was a girl used to the sunny desert areas of Arizona, lemonade on a hot day was one of her favorite things. Here she was stuck in some barely populated town called Forks where there was nothing but cold weather and rain, forced to live with her policeman father. Everyday she wished to go back, whether to live with her mother or with her boyfriend it didn't matter. But once school started all she could think about was the bronzed hair boy and his strange family. (BxE, BxOC, canon couples) Vampires and humans**_

_**Rated: T, M for some chapters and situations, sexual content**_

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters nor am I in any way shape or form officially affiliated with it or the creator, Stephanie Meyer. The AU plot and characters Lucas "Luke" Cavanaugh, Savannah and Luca Swan are however created and owned by me.**_

_*****sensitive subjects in this chapter, reader's discretion advised.*****_

_***Read and Enjoy***_

**_Title from the song by Dan Black, "Symphonies" Give it a listen :)_**

**Symphonies**

**Chapter 1: **_Burning Eyes_

Bella glared at her harebrained mother as she stuffed the last of her favorite band tee's into her duffel bag. "You can glare all you want Isabella but you're still going to Forks." her mother explained, a stern look molding her facial features and her arms crossed over her chest. Bella zipped up her duffel bag and tossed it on the floor at her mother's feet. "You're making me leave, you can load the bags _Renee_. Oh and by the way, have fun burning down the kitchen since you can't cook for shit!" she yelled before storming out of the house she had called home ever since she could remember.

She could hear her mother screeching behind her but kept on ignoring her as she walked further and further away from her home. '_Jealous cow._' Bella thought as she stomped along the sidewalk at an angry pace. She was being sent off to some utensil town to live with her father who, of all professions, was the police chief. All because of the fact that Renee could not stand the fact that her sixteen year old daughter was getting more action than her even though she had remarried… okay maybe it was because Bella missed more days at school than she attended and disobeyed curfew nearly every night. And if you want to get technical about it, Renee only _assumed_ Bella was sexually active, she never actually _knew _about the drama teacher Bella dated behind her back.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Bella continued to rant in her head as she crossed the street, looking both ways despite her detachment from every thing around her. There was no way she was getting on a plane tonight without saying goodbye to her older boyfriend, Luke. She kicked at the pebbles on the sidewalk with her battered black converses, imaging them as her mother's stupid husband's head for pointing out her over excessive tardiness every time she walked into a room. The bastard didn't want her around and she didn't want him around, looks like she drew the damn short stick.

She rounded the corner, pulling the hood of her lightweight black pea coat style hoodie up over her head as she drew closer to her destination. Just because she was being sent off to the boonies didn't mean her and Luke could have a free get out of jail free pass to have sex. If anyone saw them together, he would be catered off to jail and her father would be the one to hide the key. She ran up to the door and rung the doorbell followed by there signal knock. She could hear him shuffle across the floor as he made his way to the door and smiled. '_Man, I love him!_' she thought, giddiness flowing through her.

The door opened quickly to reveal a man in his early to mid twenties smiling slightly with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Despite his optimism, he knew this would be the last time he would see Bella. "Hey brown eyes." Luke murmured, pulling her into his arms and burying his face into her sweat pea scented hair. He reached behind her and closed the door before leaning down to kiss her. He helped her out of her coat and tossed it onto the rack by the door before wrapping his arms around he waist. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself into the mold of his body. "I'm going to miss you, Skywalker." Bella whispered into his lips before removing his shirt.

Normally they sat around and watched a movie or ate before hitting the sheets but they didn't have time and both wanted their last memory to be of them being connected in such a way that even if their minds forgot, their bodies would forever be emblazoned with the memories. Luke trailed hot kisses down her neck while his hands pulled off her shirt, massaging her sides at the same time. Bella sighed once their skin made contact, enjoying the added warmth to her own body temperature. He picked her up and carried her to his room, her legs wrapped around his waist.

He kicked the door open with his leg and crossed the carpeted floor to his bed, laying Bella on top of his made up royal blue duvet covered full sized bed. He grazed her sides with his fingertips admiring her soft yet firm curves. His left thumb hooked around the loops of her skinny jeans while his right hand unbuttoned them. At the same time, Bella removed his belt and undid his own faded loose jeans. There movements were quick and frantic, hurried to get closer to each other to savor their last moments together.

Soon, they were both naked under the blanket, skin to skin creating a burning fire. Bella gazed into Luke's blue eyes, sketching them forever in her mind. "I love you, always." she whispered, holding onto his biceps as if they would anchor her in his arms forever. Luke placed a passionate kiss right below her ear, a spot they had long ago deemed his. "Always." he whispered back before he thrust into her slowly, as if by some chance the slower he went the more time her mother had time to change her mind.

A gasp slipped pass Bella's lips as he was fully sheathed in her warm, slick cave. "Oh Luke!" she cried, pushing her hips up to meet his. There bodies, connected in the most intimate way, moved to a rhythm of their own. Hands roamed, acting as scanners, calculating every inch of each other's body and memorizing it. Moans and grunts escaped their mouths and sweat beads danced along their skin. Luke could feel her orgasm begin to build and slowed down his pace to prolong it. "Remember me, please." he pleaded, his eyes burning into her. He wanted to cry, in fact he would have if his father hadn't drilled into him that crying was not what men did, especially in front of a woman that they loved.

"I will. I promise." Bella murmured, running her hand along the side of his face. And then her body shook and shuddered with pleasure as he thrust harder and faster into her, bringing her to her peak. Their bodies shivered in sync before collapsing into a tired heap. Luke pulled out of her and laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her small waist. "Maybe this doesn't have to be the last time. I know a year is a long time but, after graduation…I mean, I could come back. We could, you know, get back together…if you want. Or you could…move on." Bella suggested, stumbling over her words afraid that he wouldn't want to wait that long. Her back was too him but she could feel his breathing returning to normal against her shoulder as he spooned her.

Luke smiled against her neck and replied, "I would wait forever for you. A year is nothing, babe. You could move in with me and take classes at State University. We could get married, maybe. You know, after you graduate college or even during. You know, the whole two and half kids with the picket fence." He had always wanted a small family, a pool in the backyard for his kids while he and his wife watched from the patio. After he met Bella, both of his kids had her eyes, their daughter had her heart shaped face and their son had her smile. Perhaps he fell in love with her too fast, it had only been six months. Or maybe they were just meant to be. Even with her mother unknowingly interfering in their love affair.

"I would love that. Lucas Junior. A Savannah named after your mom and a little one on the way. Dinner on the stove for you after work, '_honey I'm home!'_ you would say…and then I would effectively laugh and call you cheesy while Savannah laughs because I am and Junior will give me the fake stink eye like you." Bella chuckled, her back heaving against his chest. They both knew, however, that their married future was nothing but a pipe dream. Soon, Bella's chuckles became sobs that she tried but failed to muffle by burying her face in his pillow.

Luke closed his eyes to gather himself before turning her over and pulling her onto him, rubbing her back soothingly. They looked at each other and whispered, "Always." Bella sat on his hips and bit her lip as she always did in thought. She planted her hands on his muscular chest and lifted herself up, gazing down at his erecting penis. He took one look at her body and another at her heavy lidded eyes and immediately 'little Luke', though it was anything but little, became fully erect. Bella moaned as her throbbing center came into contact with his large member.

Her cheeks still glistening with tears, she rocked against him at a slow and agonizing pace. Up, down, circle and then up again. Repeat. Slow and steady. Luke's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body shook with each and every tantalizing thrust. Bella had always liked to be on the bottom but every now and then she _loved _to be in charge and it always blew his mind how well she could ride him. Bella glanced at the clock and cursed, "Damn it, I'm going to be late….ohhhh fuck itttt!" she moaned as her orgasm began. Luke raised his hips to hers, thrust for thrust until they both floated over the edge again.

Bella fell on top of him, her chest heaving against his for oxygen. They lay there tangled in each other, basking the in the glow of their last time together. Neither wanted to say anything but they knew their time was up. If Bella didn't leave now, Renee would send the entire Phoenix police force after her. "Why don't you go take a shower while I fix you something to eat?" Luke offered, breaking the silence, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Bella sighed but nodded her head anyway. She rolled off of him and stood to her feet. Not bothering to get dressed, she exited his room and slipped into the bathroom which was the next door on the right side of his room away from the front of his house.

After showering, she slipped back into his room and put on her panties, which had somehow not gotten destroyed or soiled in the process of their love making. She searched the room for her bra but gave up after a couple of minutes. Her breasts, while full and plump for her form, were not that big so she could go without a bra. '_The more that pisses off my mother, the merrier me.'_ Bella thought in reference to her mother's reaction once she realized that Bella had left with a bra on and came back without one. Bella slipped back into her dark blue skinny jeans, put on her black socks and black converses.

She ignored the cool air of Luke's apartment making her nipples perk back up and walked out of his room to retrieve her shirt from the entrance hallway/ living room. "I'm going to miss seeing you walk around naked all the time." Luke smirked from the kitchen island where her quick dinner waited for her. She grinned at him while shaking her breasts at him like a salsa dancer before reaching down to pick up her Semi Precious Weapons' "I can't pay my rent but I'm fucking gorgeous" black and red band tee and pulling it over her head.

She sauntered over to the kitchen and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Mhm I'm going to miss someone actually cooking for me for a chance." she murmured into his back before taking a bite out of the grilled cheese sandwich he made her. Luke pulled her into his side and frowned, " I wish I could have made you a big meal. I knew that you were coming by and I could have made it earlier but the more I thought about all of your favorite dishes to make the more real it seemed." Bella nodded her head against his chest signaling that she understood.

After she finished eating, Luke helped her into her hoodie and then put on his own. It was way too dark for her to walk home alone and he was not ready to leave her yet. He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and took her hand into his. They left the apartment holding hands, Bella's hood hiding her face from his neighbors, and made their way out to his old mustang. He helped her into her side and then got into the driver's side. Starting the engine, a sound he always loved, would now remind him of the end of an amazing, full of love relationship.

He drove as slowly as possible and when they reached the half a block mark from her house, he pulled over and pulled her into his arms. He leaned his forehead against hers and gave her the longest kiss he had ever given her before pulling away. "Always, babe." he smiled sadly. Bella cried, "I love you. Always." before bursting out of the car and running away from the last person she ever wanted to leave. She stopped just outside her door and watched him drive away, his taillights burning her eyes.

She turned around to open the door but was met with an angry glare from her mother. "Isabella Marie Swan, this is why you are leaving to go live with your father! You can never show up on time for anything! Now we have to hurry to get to the airport. Where the hell were you, anyway?" Renee demanded, tossing Bella's duffle bag on the ground for her to pick up while Phil moved passed them with her two suitcases and one carry on. Bella reached down and picked up her duffel, slipping Phil the bird when her mother wasn't looking. "None of your damn business now that you're shipping me off to the middle of no where, woman-that-calls-herself-my-mother." Bella snapped before leaving Renee standing in the door with a hurt expression on her face and getting into the backseat of the station wagon.

"You know you oughta stop being a little bitch to your mother. May regret it someday." Phil said from the open trunk of the car, putting the last of her things in. Bella peered over her shoulder at him and smiled sarcastically, "You better keep your fucking mouth shut about how I act before I tell my real daddy what you did pretty boy. May regret it when some fat she man bitch butt rapes you in prison." If Renee weren't making her way to the car, Phil would have climbed into the car through the back and broke her neck. Instead, he glared at her and clenched his fists. "Like anyone would believe you." he whispered before smiling at Renee and opening the passenger side door for her.

Bella groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. If it weren't for the fact that she was leaving Luke behind, she would have shipped herself off to 'tensil town if it meant getting the hell away from Phil and his asshole ways. Renee got into the car and put on her seatbelt. "I would appreciate it, Bella, if you would treat your new teachers at Forks with some respect. God forbid you ever show _me_ any." Bella's mother told her, her voice void of any emotion though you could tell in her eyes that it hurt her that Bella treated her so badly.

Bella saw that and opened her mouth to actually tell Renee the truth but then Phil got in the car and she ended up saying, "You ever hear that saying, 'respect yourself and others shall respect you'? Probably not, maybe that's why no one respects you. Say _mom_, whatever happened to all of your friends?" Not wanting to see her mother's tears, she reached into her carry on book bag and pulled out her silver ipod and put in her headphones. She pulled her hood on and stared out the window, ignoring Phil's sorry ass ways of comforting her mother.

It was true that all of Renee's friends ditched her when she married Phil. First it was because he was younger than her and then because they started to see the way he looked at me. Some had come forward and tried to warn Renee about it but she ignored them, her friends for nearly a decade for a guy she'd only known for a year. Renee tried to act like it didn't bother her that none of her friends stuck around but Bella knew that it did. She loved her mother but a part of her would always hate her for not listening to her friends. For ignoring the way Bella always left the house when Phil was around.

They arrived at the airport and in record time checked Bella in and began making their way into the terminal. Phil left to use the bathroom once Renee and Bella got settled in the waiting area. Bella unzipped her hoodie and leaned back into the chair, listening to the sounds of the busy airport. She would love to listen to her ipod but wanted to save the battery for the plane ride. Feeling her mother's gaze on her, she looked at Renee and asked, "What? Do I have 'stare at me' written on me somewhere?"

She looked up at me as though she had never seen me before and questioned in a low voice, "Where's your bra? I know you had one on before you left. Where is it?" Bella rolled her eyes and zipped up her hoodie. Despite the eye roll, however, Bella liked getting a reaction out of Renee. It meant that even though Renee had missed something so huge happening to Bella, she hadn't completely stopped ignoring her. "Well, you see, that's easy to explain. It's at my boyfriend's place. We were so caught up in sexing each other up, I for got where it got thrown too." Bella said calmly as if she weren't admitting that she was having sex to her mother, who despite her assumptions, was not ready to hear that her little girl was having sex.

"You're-you're having…sex? What, how-Bella! When did you lose…it?" Renee asked in shock, her eyes wide and tears pooling at her eyes. Bella stared into her mother's eyes and for once she let the cold slip away from her own. Sadness and age far to old for a sixteen year old laced in her voice, Bella answered, "Along time ago, Mom, along time ago." Renee sensed something in her daughters voice but before she could question it, Phil came back with burgers and drinks for her and Bella. Renee accepted the food while Bella burned Phil's eyes with her own and ignored the food in his hands.

Silence overtook them as they waited for Bella's plane, silence that gave Bella time to think. She would miss her boyfriend but she wouldn't miss seeing Phil everyday. If there was one thing to be glad about, it was that. An announcement came over the intercom for her flight causing everyone on around her to begin moving and gathering their things. She threw her book bag over her shoulder and gave her mother a quick goodbye hug. A little while after Phil came, she stopped hugging her mother and so hugging her now, especially after all that was said was very awkward. Phil held out his hand for her to shake but she gladly flipped him off in front of Renee and made her way to the entrance hallway to her plane.

She looked over her shoulder to see Renee crying and Phil holding her to him and rubbing her back. '_I'll miss you mommy and I'll miss Luke, but I swear I will _never _miss or even think of Phil ever again.'_ I thought to myself and somehow I think she knew what I was thinking or that I was thinking of her because she looked up and blew me a kiss goodbye. Like she used to when she dropped me off for kindergarten. The complaining of people behind me broke me out of my thoughts and ushered me forward onto the plane, to a new life without mom, without Luke, without _Phil_.

She settled into her seat, book bag tucked under the seat in front of her and her headphones tucked in her ears. Vaguely, she felt the person sitting next to her getting themselves situated. She ignored the flight attendants' speech about safety and protocols, she'd flown between Forks and Phoenix enough times to give it herself. Bella let her eyelids close as she fell asleep, welcoming the burning eyes of her boyfriend warm her into peaceful memories. After tomorrow, however, they wouldn't be the only burning eyes that she saw.

**A/N: **_So there is the first chapter! There were a little bit of sad fluffiness and situations that eluded to very dark themes. There are some very bad vibes between Phil and Bella, he didn't rape or beat her but something did happen that caused Bella to hate him and at some degree, her mother for not noticing anything. Also, it is going to take a little more time for Edward and Bella to become romantically invovled as she is still in love with/tied to Luke. _

_Reviews, everyone, are my most favorite things. __I am welcome to constructive criticism so please leave some feedback!_

_xoxo Nikki_


End file.
